Song Bird
by Charroun
Summary: The story of Mea Sandony, a promising young opera singer who mysteriously quits after her love disappears.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Mea, your mail." A pretty young woman nodded, reaching out for the letters. A short older man, named Greg Harddare, handed the young woman a small stack of letters. Silently she opened one, and another, and yet another; letting each one drop on to the ground. The last one seemed smaller than the others; looking at the front it read Hogwarts. Opening it her eyes widened, she gave the letter to the man. He quickly read it and nodded.

"You'll be leaving now then?" After watching her get up and smile, "Your jacket then?" He draped a black cloak like robe over her shoulders. She smiled, and walked out the door into the cool October air. He looked around, and his eyes landed on the letters on the floor. "More invitations to sing." He sighed and followed the woman out the door.

The breeze blew through the young woman's dark brown hair. She wore a long black skirt, and long sleeved black lacey shirt under her robe. She looked around her home, a huge grey house. At the top was a large bay window, the place where she had spent many of her days for several years now, looking out, waiting for someone to return. Turning away she looked around her property. She remembered her fifth year at Hogwarts; it had been her best to remember. All the years before she had been rather bookish and shy; and not well liked. As she began remembering, Mr. Harddare spoke, "Your carriage." The woman stepped into the horse drawn carriage.

The woman stuck her head out the window of the carriage, looking down the dirt road lined with trees. The same roads I rode with _him_. A frown was placed upon her face at this thought.

Finally the great castle of Hogwarts began to show in the distance. Mr. Harddare, who had been in the carriage cart with her, shouted something to the carriage driver, but she didn't notice. She didn't care. She was too busy thinking about the first time she saw it. She had been 11, and quite scared to leave home. She had always grown up close to her family. They were very rich and powerful purebloods, but had never been accused of the dark arts for hundreds of years, unlike many other purebloods at the time. The first time she had arrived at Hogwarts she found its great castle shell calming, and she still did to this day.

The woman and Mr. Harddare quickly entered the school, it was lunch time. Some were running around the halls, but most were, as the woman saw as she passed, in the great hall, eating. The woman sighed as she passed the great halls, wishing for things the way they once were. They reached the many staircases and spotted an older woman, and three young children. They were perhaps in they're sixth year, the young woman guessed as she stared at them. One red hair boy, a bushy brown haired girl, and a boy with dark hair and glasses, the younger woman stopped, now staring at the group. The older woman looked closer to her and gasped, "Mea, you're here. Welcome." The young woman looked away from the boy to the older woman she recognized as McGonagall. Nodding at McGonagall, the young woman looked back at the boy and his friends and continued with Mr. Harddare.

As soon as the young woman and Mr. Harddare were out of site the boy with dark hair and glasses looked at McGonagall. "Um, who was that?" He asked, she had stared at him strangely, not that most don't, but more than usual.

McGonagall quickly looked away from the passing figure to the boy, "That Mr. Potter, was Mea Sandony."

"_The _Mea Sandony? The singer?" The red haired boy asked in shock.

"Yes, the very one. She used to go to school here." McGonagall answered.

"Oh yes! I remember something about her in a book I read once, I forget which one." The brow haired girl answered, as the red head made a comment about the girl and books, but was quickly shut up with her look. "She once was a famous opera singer, supposed to be the best of our time, but mysteriously gave it up."

"She refuses to speak anymore." McGonagall added.

"My mum loved her." The red head boy added, looking a little sad.

"She was quite popular, though I don't know if anything will bring her back to sing again." McGonagall sighed as she looked in the direction she went in.

"How did you know her professor?" The girl asked curious.

"She was in her seventh year when I first came to teach here. She was quite smart and good friends with your mother, if I remember correctly." Harry watched in the direction she left, thinking of her and his father being friends. McGonagall began to think of Mea at school. She was always with _him_, or singing. She had other friends, she was actually quite popular, but then she had only met her in the last year at Hogwarts.

Mea Sandony sighed as she walked toward Dumbledore's office. He had requested her attendance here as soon as possible. He had said it was important. She wondered if he thought he could actually get her to speak. What could he say that was so important?

As she walked through his office door, she felt a strange feeling. And the look on Dumbledore's face, was it pity? She didn't know what to think as he put on a fake smile, and offered her a seat. "Miss Sandony, please have a seat, how are you?"

Mr. Harddare began to answer when Mea refused to sit. "Miss Mea has stopped speaking..."

"He's dead, isn't he?" A cold yet beautiful voice rang out of the office. Mr. Harddare stared in disbelief, as Dumbledore smiled at the voice. It was Mea, the first time she had spoke in years.

Dumbledore's smiled was quickly replaced with a frown, "Yes."

"..." Mea stared at her hands while she thought. He was dead, and she would never see him again. Oh how she wished it wasn't so.

"Maybe we should continue this later; there are some others who need to be here to help explain things. Would you like to see the grounds again?" He offered.

Mea nodded, turning around and quickly leaving before Dumbledore or Mr. Harddare could follow. Mr. Harddare tried to follow her, but Dumbledore held his hand out. "Let her go on her own. She'll be back later."

"She loved him, you know. Stopped singing once he was caught. She eventually stopped speaking. This was the first time in many long years." Mr. Harddare began to tell Dumbledore.

"I know."

"She sat in her window every day after he had escaped, wishing he would come back to see her. He never did."

"Ah, but he did."

"He did? When?" Mr. Harddare searched Dumbledore for an answer.

Mea walked through the halls as fast as she could. It really hadn't been that long since she had been there, everything seemed the same; except the people. Somehow she found herself in front of the portrait that held behind it the Gryffindor common room. Staring at the picture a scene began to unfold before her eyes. A 15 year old girl with long dark brown hair was standing with a boy who seemed to be about the same age as her. She was screaming something at him, and he was just standing there with a smirk on his face. She was so mad she couldn't even remember the password into the common room. He whispered something to her, "You know you're cute when you're mad." And the he kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock as he yelled out the password and walked past her into the common room still smirking. Mea looked painful as she watched and then it was gone. She closed her eyes and continued past the common room to outside on the grounds.

Mea looked around, it was cold out as she looked out on the great lake that the first years rode on to get to the school for the first time. Another scene began to play out again. There was a small skinny 11 year old with her dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and glasses; she wasn't very pretty. She was sitting in a boat with two other people, one boy, one girl. She held in her hand a note, from her mother, and the boy with blonde hair pulled it from her reading it and laughing at her. "Momma's little baby is scared to leave?" He taunted her while she screamed at him to give it back. Instead he threw it into the water. Mea clenched her fists as she continued past that part of the lake on.

Mea sat at the edge of the lake, remembering all of her memories at Hogwarts

The young girl from the lake was standing in a group of first year; their first time in the great hall. They looked around at all the people, absorbing it all. "Mea Sandony." A teacher called out. The girl stepped through the people as she made her way to the front and was quickly tripped by the blonde boy from earlier. All the students in the room bust out laughing as she stared at the ground walking towards the stool and the hat. It was quickly placed on her head and began to speak to her. It told her things she didn't know about herself until it called out "Gryffindor!" She got up slowly as she blonde boy snickered and she sat at the Gryffindor table.

She heard two older girls whispering to each other, "_That _got into Gryffindor; things must have changed since we were sorted." They quickly saw her staring at them. The one who was speaking glared at her and then quickly said, "I'm Jeanne, and this is Miko. You are?"

Mea looked shocked, "Uh, Mea." She stuttered.

"Well Mea," Miko spoke, she had long raven black hair that was up in two buns on the side of her head. "You can hang out with us." A sly smiled played on her lips.

"Uh yeah." Jeanne, who had long wavy blonde hair, spoke. "You need someone who knows the ropes around here. Even though we're 6th years we'll help you out."

Mea couldn't believe how nice they were being. She was shocked; she had never had friends before. "Th... Thanks." She smiled.

Over the next few weeks Mea was always found following Jeanne, Miko, and their other friends, Katie and Heather, around. Carrying their books and being the object of their jokes. She didn't mind though, they talked to her. No one else did. One day Mea saw Miko in the halls with Henry, Heathers boyfriend, and they were making out. Mea squealed, "Miko! But what about Heather?"

Henry looked up at her, "Heather? Get lost kid." Miko just giggled, but Mea wouldn't leave. Henry noticed her not leaving, "Listen, leave now! Or I'll make you."

The next day Henry and three of his friends cornered Mea, they had found out that Mea had told Heather. "You!" They called at her. They quickly caught her and pulled her into an empty room. They pulled at her skirt and shirt, as she screamed for help. "You haven't even begun to grow yet." They all laughed as she was forced onto a desk. Just as she thought she was about to be raped someone came in and screamed.

Mea got up, fixing her clothes. Tears streaming down her face, "Heather! Thank you!" She went to hug Heather but she was shoved away.

"Go away freak! No one wants to see you again. I only did that so you would shut up." And with that Heather left Mea alone in the room. The next day none of the girls would speak to her, no one would.

For the next few years she was always picked on, and didn't have any friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note - Forgot to put in my first chapter that I in no way have anything to do with Harry Potter so anything to do with Harry Potter. I am simply a fan writing a story about it. Now that I've said that once I don't think it needs saying again.

**Chapter 2**

Mea stood in front of a long mirror. She saw her reflection, no way is this me, she thought. Mea had always been a bit ugly, but this year she had finally grown into her body and looked like a woman. Her hair was up in a fancy bun and her face was all done up. If only the people at Hogwarts could see me now, the ones who teased her for years. Well soon they would, and some were actually here tonight. She was 15 and making her big debut. Her family was holding a large party for the more wealthy pureblood families they knew. And of course invited the young men in the families, as a way of kind of bringing her out to the world. She knew her mother and father wished that she would find a handsome young man that was in a wealthy family and they could use it as a business contact, but she didn't care. All she could think about was her singing. Tonight would be the first time she would perform before an audience. She couldn't wait, excitement rushed through her veins.

Soon a young woman, Ms. Uytra, the housekeeper, told Mea it was time and gave her a big hug. Mea smiled happily as she walked out onto the stage they had setup. She could see the grand ballroom was decorated in white and gold. They were tons of people all around; they were talking or wandering around the food. Finally blue lights fell on Mea, as did everyone's faces. She couldn't help but smile as she took a deep breath and opened her mouth. A beautiful sweet and soft voice filled the room. Singing songs from _Misure, _her favorite opera. As soon as it had started she had finished. And found her in a room full of clapping and happy people.

Mea walked off stage to her parents, they were introducing her to everyone, and they were a lot of people. "And this is Mr. Daylure and his son Aaron. He just graduated Hogwarts." Her mother told her.

"Oh yes, of course. I remember you." Mea smiled; of course he didn't remember her. No one cared about the ugly little girl. He was the Ravenclaw prefect, and luckily, not someone who had wasted their time making fun of her. "It's nice to see you again Aaron." She said politely.

Then a dark haired boy walked behind Aaron and Mea found her gaze on him. He looked so uncomfortable, and uneasy. Must not be used to these sort of things, she thought. But he also seemed familiar. Aaron saw her gaze follow the boy, and he quickly asked her to dance as a band began to play. Mea was shocked, but smiled and accepted. It was a slow waltz, but Mea had been taught, even if she had never had such a cute guy so close to her.

By the end of the song Mea looked over to the side, still being held in Aaron's arms, and she saw the boy again. She looked so confused, it couldn't be, she thought. Aaron noticed this again, "Sirius Black. I remember him. He and James Potter, Remus Lupin, and that other kid. Always getting in trouble. Caught them once myself." Aaron said proudly to Mea.

"So it is him. I wonder what he is doing here." Just as Mea spoke, he turned and looked at her. He smiled at her and she gave him a cold glare. No, not him. He couldn't be here. She had hated him since last year. He, unlike Aaron, did pick on her. Though she wasn't sure if he had meant to. It was mostly the girls making fun of her for liking him. They once told her that he asked to see her in the common room later that night; she was in shock, and of course believed them. She left to see if he was there, and of course no one ever came. Mea fell asleep on the couch when the girls came down. "You actually thought he would want to see you?" They teased her; she had been so hurt and mad. That she actually believed them. She had resented him for that, even if he didn't do it. She hated how everything always got to her.

Realizing she was still in Aaron's arms she looked away from Sirius to Aaron. "Would you like to go for a walk?" Aaron asked her.

"Um, sure." Mea answered, looking back for Sirius, but he was gone. She sighed, why did she care if he was here or not? She was now outside walking with Aaron. He was cute, rich, and she could tell he liked her. Her family would be so happy.

"So Mea, what year are you in Hogwarts?" He asked eagerly. Her arm was hooked in his.

"Well, I'm going into my fifth year." She answered.

"I see. I myself am going to work in the ministry with my father. Oh, it's just a starting job, but I hope to make my way up." He beamed proudly.

"Your father would be so happy." She mumbled her mind was on other thoughts. For some reason she couldn't figure out why, she kept thinking about why Sirius was there.

"Uh, Mea?" Aaron called, nervously. "I know you'll be going back to Hogwarts soon. And I was wondering if it was alright if I wrote you?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" She replied.

"I don't know, but making sure. You don't seem to be having a good time." He said as they turned around a corner, sitting on a bench.

Mea looked up at the sky, "No please. Feel free."

Aaron smiled, "Alright. You know, you look beautiful."

"Aw, thanks Aaron." Mea blushed. She looked down at herself; she was wearing a light sliver dress. She looked up at the sky. "I do believe I must be getting back to the party, but thank you for taking me on a walk. And please feel free to write me whenever you want." She kissed him on the cheek and left, going back to the party.

Two weeks later Mea found herself on the Hogwarts train again. She had already gotten a letter from Aaron wishing her a good year at Hogwarts. She laughed when she read it, in an empty compartment on the train. He hadn't wasted any time in writing her. She soon heard a knock on the door, three girls looked in. "Do you mind? There's no place else." The girl speaking was Sandra, the girl who had tortured her the most last year. Behind her were two other girls, Lily and Stephanie. Stephanie Mea always thought was really stupid, but she liked Lily. She was never mean to her. Mea stared at them as Lily yelled, "Mea? Mea Sandony?"

Mea nodded, as Lily, Stephanie, and Sandra pilled into the compartment, sitting down with her. "Wow Mea." Sandra said, "You look gorgeous!"

"What happened Mea?" Stephanie chimed in. Lily just sat there looking at her. "You look so different." Stephanie said again.

"Um... well. I don't need my glasses anymore, and I'm wearing my hair down for a change. That's about it. Well... that and I grew up I guess."

"I would say so." Sandra said. "Listen, Mea. Are you still mad at us for what we did last year to you? Because I was thinking about it, and we were just stupid. And we're really sorry."

"Yeah, we really are." Stephanie added. Mea smiled at Lily, she didn't need to say anything. She never did anything to her.

"It's alright. I guess everyone grew up over the summer." Mea smiled, happy to have friends for once. And she began to think this year would be great.

"What's that?" Sandra nodded to the letter in Mea's hand.

"Oh, just a letter from a friend." She handed it to Sandra to see. She didn't care if she saw it.

"Aaron Daylure. The one who was in Ravenclaw last year?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Mea nodded.

"Whoa, he's really cute. How did you do that?" Stephanie added.

"Uh, we met this summer at one of my parents' parties." Mea went into the story of her parents' party and how they had met.

"Oh really. And how close of friends are you?" Sandra asked with a sly smile.

"We're just friends. That's all."

"Oh yeah. Missing you and wishing you were here. Aaron Daylure." Sandra read. "And _asking _if he can write to you; no guy ever does that."

"He likes you." Stephanie said matter of factly.

"Really?" Mea asked.

"Oh yeah Mea. Trust us. We can tell when a guy likes a girl." Stephanie smiled. As Lily, Sandra, and Mea began to laugh. Mea couldn't wait for the school year to start now that she felt like she had friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the kids filled up the Great Hall James, Sirius, and Remus were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Sirius and James were watching all the people, as Sirius got bored and started staring at the table in front of him. Remus was looking for Peter, afraid he had gotten in some kind of trouble again, as James was searching for Lily. They were in the middle of talking as Lily, Stephanie, Sandra, and some other girl walked past them. As James tried to say hi to Lily she just kept walking, not listening to him. Of course Sandra and Stephanie all said hi to all three of them, trying to flirt with them. The other girl just walked away with Lily. As Sandra and Stephanie followed them, James asked, "Who's the new chick?"

Remus, looking at who James was talking about answered, "Oh Mea Sandony."

"_That's _Mea Sandony? Wow. She changed. Don't you think? Sirius?"

"Huh? Oh Mea? I guess so. I hadn't really noticed till now." Sirius replied. As he thought about it that was the same girl he had seen this summer. At her parents party, she sang and everything. He was actually going to talk to her when she left with that Aaron guy.

"Well she does look good." Remus chimed in.

"Yeah, but I think she has a boyfriend."

"How would you know?"

"I went to her parents' party this summer, very boring. But just as I was going to talk to her, she left with Aaron Daylure."

"_Aaron Daylure?_ That prefect last year?" James asked.

"Yeah, they seemed really close." Sirius answered.

"Well, I guess it's just who gets there first." James added.

As the sorting began, Sirius was thinking about the party. When he first saw her, he didn't recognize her. And Aaron Daylure? He was way too much of a pretty boy, and a prefect. It seemed odd to him. And he soon found himself staring at her down the table. Just at that moment Mea turned and looked at him. He smiled and she only turned away. Just like she had at the party. He didn't remember doing anything to her. But every time he looked at her she just glared at him. "Odd." He mumbled.

"What is?" Remus asked.

"Oh, just every time I look at Mea, she glares at me."

"Why do you care? Look there, Stephanie is staring right at you. You know she likes you." Sirius thought about what James had said, but he didn't really care about Stephanie. She was too much of a flirt, with everyone. And for some strange reason, he was curious about Mea.

Mea was walking with Lily, Stephanie, and Sandra to the common room when the nearly bumped right into James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "Hi Lily, how's it going?" James tried to say to her.

"Hello." Lily sighed.

"Hey Mea." Remus said.

"Someone grew up." Sirius added.

"Someone else didn't. Hello Remus." Mea added coldly as her and Lily walked up to their dorm, with Stephanie and Sandra behind them giggling at Mea's remark.

Mea was talking with Lily about the coming school year as they unpacked, "I can't believe he said that." Mea was complaining about Sirius's remark. "A bit rude."

"Maybe it's his way of saying hello...?" Lily added.

"I doubt it." Mea said.

"Hey, Mea, Lily, come on downstairs please!" Stephanie, who Mea liked better now, called out to them.

"Alright." Lily said as they went down to the common room. There were a few first years, unsure of what to do; and plenty of others around the room, talking and doing random little things. Stephanie and Sandra called Lily and Mea down towards them.

"You know Lily; you should try to give James a chance this time." Sandra said.

Lily sighed, "Is he still..." but stopped as Sandra and Stephanie nodded. "Right." Lily rolled her eyes as he waved to her from the couch.

"So, Mea, have you written Aaron back yet?" Stephanie nudged her.

"Uh, well, not yet."

"Oh, you should right away." Mea giggled as they went back upstairs to their dorm.

Later that night Mea found it so hard to sleep. And not wanting to wake anyone up, Mea took a piece of parchment and went down the common room. She noticed that Sirius was also up. He was sitting looking at the fire; he actually looked quite surprised when she came down. "Hey." He said as she walked over to a desk, looking over her shoulder coldly at him. "I'm sorry. Are you mad about what I said earlier, it wasn't meant to be like that. I meant it as a compliment."

Mea glared at him as she turned her back to him as she wrote something down. "Alright, don't talk. So, you writing to Aaron?" He asked as she spun around.

"How did you know?" She asked him confused. "And why do you care?"

"Well he's your boyfriend, isn't he? And I don't care, just trying to make friendly conversation." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Mea said. "Well, actually, he's not my boyfriend. What made you think that?"

"Well you two seem pretty close at your parents' party."

"Oh. Well, he's not."

"Yes, you've just said that."

Mea sighed. She finished quickly as she got up to go back upstairs. "Goodnight." She said.

"You sounded really nice." He added.

Mea spun around, "What?"

"Your singing, you did really well. I thought you sounded nice."

"Oh. Well thanks." She smiled and walked upstairs.

Wow, she didn't glare at me that time. He thought to himself as he went back upstairs to his dorm as well.

Weeks went by and school was school, only this time Mea had friends. Mea and Lily were walking from lunch early to go to the library to work on their Defense Against The Dark Arts papers, Lily had said something about a dance coming up soon. "Really?" Mea said just as she felt herself smack into someone. "Ow." She said rubbing her forehead. She opened her eyes to see James.

"Hey Lily." He said, as Mea noticed Sirius and Remus catching up with him.

"Hello James." Lily sighed.

Just then Sirius and Remus stopped next to James. "Hey Lily, Mea." Remus said.

"Where are you two going?" Sirius said.

"Hello. We're going to the library. To work on our Defense Against the Dark Arts papers." Mea said.

"Oh we need to do that. Mind if we join you?" Remus asked. Mea and Lily shook their heads.

"No, we don't mind." Lily said, eyeing James, hoping that he would be alright this time.

"Where's Peter?" Mea asked.

"Oh yeah." James said. "He was at lunch last time we saw him."

"Right." Mea said as they all went to the library. Lucky for them they had a free period.

James was following Lily all the around the library, Remus and Mea were laughing at that. Sirius on the other hand was just thinking. "So is it true their having a Halloween dance?" Mea asked them.

"That's what we hear." Remus said. Mea smiled and nodded.

"Don't think that they'll ever go together, do you?" Mea laughed.

"Maybe if Lily actually gave him a chance." Sirius said.

Mea looked at him shocked, why was he suddenly being a jerk? Ever since she and Remus had been talking he had been quiet and then that. "Excuse me? Maybe if your friend wasn't such a fool." Mea shouted back at him.

"A fool? Well maybe he is for being in love with _her."_

"Her name is Lily, and she's a good person. I'm not so sure about him though." Mea shout at him as a smacking sound rang out and Lily ran out, followed by James with a hand print on his face. Mea glared at Sirius as she and Lily stormed out.

"Nice job guys." Remus said with a laugh.

"Shut up." They both yelled at him.

Lily and Mea were asked to go to the Halloween dance the next day. Mea was asked by a 6th year Ravenclaw named Justin Hollaery, she was so surprised that she couldn't answer until she saw Sirius walking towards her, he smiled as she glared. "Yes, of course I will go with you." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Justin looked stunned, as did Sirius when she walked away. Justin nodded to him happily and went to his class

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were sitting the common room later that night. Hardly anyone around Remus said anything about the dance, "Asked anyone yet?"

James looked disappointed, "Lily turned me down."

Sirius shook his head, "Not yet. I was actually thinking of asking Mea..."

"She hates you though. And besides, she's going with Justin Hollaery." Remus replied. Then he looked at Peter, who shook his head no. Sirius didn't want to say anything, but he didn't think Peter could get anyone anyway. He couldn't talk to girls, and he wasn't good looking. Remus, he could; Sirius thought. Remus had loads of friends that were girls, and James, they all loved him; except Lily of course. "Why does she hate me though? I haven't done anything to her."

Remus looked shocked that he had said that, "Maybe insulting her best friend..."

"What did you say about Lily?" James jumped in.

"Nothing, just that you're too good for her." James glared at him for a second, "You're beginning to look like Mea now too. Glaring at me all the time." Just at that moment, Lily, Sandra, Stephanie and Mea came downstairs. "Hey Mea, Sandra, Stephanie, Lily." All the guys called out to them.

They got a few muffled hellos from Lily, Stephanie and Sandra called out, "Hi!" and Mea just stood there glaring. "So Mea, going to the dance with Justin? What about Aaron?" Sirius asked her.

"So what if I am? And what about Aaron? He can't come. He doesn't go to school here anymore." Mea folded her arms and sighed as Sirius looked at her.

"Sure you wouldn't rather go with me?"

"I'm sure." She said, and sat down with Lily.

"Then how about you Stephanie?" He asked.

Mea's faced turned an angry red, luckily only Lily could see. How dare he ask her right in front of me? When he just asked me? Mea was screaming at how annoying he was in her head. But for some reason she felt disappointed when Stephanie said "Sure." Why couldn't Mea just stop thinking about that jerk and think about the fact that Justin liked her, Aaron liked her, and a few others she knew about as well. But all she could think was that Sirius was going with Stephanie.

"James?" Sandra asked, "Do you have a date yet?"

He looked painfully at Lily who shook her head no. "Uh, not yet."

"Then do you want to go with me?" Sandra asked.

"Sure." He sighed.

"Great!" She yelled as she and Stephanie ran back upstairs with excitement.

"So Remus, who are you taking?" Peter asked.

"Natalie Weever." Remus beamed at Peter. Sirius laughed, she was really innocent and sweet to everyone. Of course he would like her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Halloween dance finally came, and that day everyone was very excited. In the Great Hall for breakfast all the girls were chatting away, talking about how the dance is going to be. Sandra, Stephanie, Lily, Mea, and a few other girls were talking about the dance. Mea was still a little mad at Stephanie for going to the dance with Sirius, but good for her, Mea tried to tell herself. She didn't want to admit she cared about him, because she didn't. Or did she? No, she didn't, Mea kept telling herself. And Mea could tell how happy she was about going with Sirius, and of course she should be happy about going with Justin. He was cute, and kind. As they got up to go to their first class Justin ran over. "Hey Mea."

"Hi Justin." She smiled.

Blushing he asked, "So tonight, meet me in front of the great hall?"

"Of course."

"Okay, good." He smiled and walked away.

Sandra, Stephanie and Lily began to giggle and chatter away as Mea watched Justin walk away. Just then she looked over at James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius get up to leave as well. He stopped, looking at her, and then quickly turned away and left. You hate him; she thought. Stop thinking about him, but she found it hard to.

The day passed by quickly, all her classes seemed shorter than usual. But Mea and Lily always did well in their classes, never really had a problem. Mea had gotten so used to replacing friends with her work that came easily to her. That night all the girls were upstairs in the bathroom, changing into their dress robes and doing their hair. Mea wore a long power blue dress robe, Lily wore a green one, Stephanie, pink; Sandra, yellow. Mea's hair up in many little curls in a bun; Lily, who was going with Nathan Nirton, wore her hair in a bun. Sandra and Stephanie ran up to them, they were so excited, but Mea was sort of dreading it. "Why?" Lily asked when she finally told her.

"I don't know, but I feel like I'm... I don't know." Mea answered.

Lily sighed; luckily she understood what she meant. "Stephanie, Sandra, you both look beautiful." Mea sighed.

"Thanks." They said in unison as the four of them walked down the hall towards their dates. Stephanie and Sandra met James and Sirius, whom Mea gave a snobby look and walked past with Lily, going to meet their dates.

Justin and Nathan, who were both in Ravenclaw, were waiting for them. Wrapping his arm around Mea's waist. She looked down at his arm, and then up at his smile. Mea looked around as they entered the hall which was covered in great decorations for Halloween. Mea walked over to the drinks, Remus blushing as Natalie was talking about her new comic she got and laughing at just about everything around. Mea smiled, she liked Natalie, who was in Hufflepuff and a year younger; and she could tell Remus did too. Just then two other Hufflepuff girls, who were in Natalie's year and her best friends, ran over. A girl with curly blonde hair and in a deep blue and black dress robe named Krystal, who was Remus's cousin and with a 4th year Gryffindor named Eric, who she could tell was having a hard time keeping up with her. And the other was named Angie, she had short blonde hair and was with a boy named Nic who Mea could tell wasn't sure what to think, but he was enjoying himself. Krystal whispered something to Natalie as Angie laughed and Krystal pulled Eric out to dance and Angie and Nic quickly followed. Then Natalie blushed as Remus asked if she wanted to dance.

Mea noticed James and Sandra; and Sirius and Stephanie walk towards them. "Uh, Justin, do you want to dance?" Mea smiled as he took her away. She was happy not to see them, _him._ A little while later Mea broke away from Justin and ran over to Lily, who had gotten away from Nathan as well to speak to her. "He's such a bore!" Mea told Lily with a sigh. "I want it to be over now."

"I actually really like Nathan. But I can tell her likes some other girl in his house." Lily sighed as well.

"Well that will make James happy." Mea added with a smile.

"Just what I need." Lily rolled her eyes.

Finally the night was over when Mea found herself kissing Justin on the cheek goodnight and walking into the common room. "Yeah, he said he didn't like her at all. She was too stuck up for him. Ever since she got pretty, he said." Mea heard Stephanie's voice flutter through the room towards her.

Mea continued forward into the room, "Poor Mea. Not that she really cares though, but we all know she likes him. She's just playing hard to get. I can't believe Sirius would say that about her though." She heard Sandra answer.

Mea couldn't believe it, they were talking about _her_? And Sirius had actually said that about her. She couldn't believe how much of a git he was. She stormed upstairs, but only two first years noticed her. She flopped down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She hated him, but she didn't think he hated her. And it hurt a little bit to know that now he did. Now that she thought about it, she had been pretty rude to him, but he was just being mean now. To tell Stephanie, one of her friends, that.

The next few days were odd. Mea mostly stuck around Lily as she always did, but also away from Stephanie and Sandra. She wasn't mad at them, just didn't want to think about what she had over heard, and they didn't seem to notice. In herbology James kept trying to get Lily's attention until finally Mea, who was standing between them, stepped on his foot as hard as she could. He didn't realize that she was ignoring him, so Mea helped him. He winced in pain, but just glared at Mea; as did Sirius who had a look of shock on his face. He had noticed Mea being odd, staying away from just about everyone but Lily and not even glancing at him when he said hello to her.

"What the hell is Mea's problem?" James said as he, Sirius, Peter, and Remus left after class.

"I don't know, but she's been acting odd. She won't even speak to me anymore." Remus said.

Sirius just continued walking, thinking about what they were saying, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Peter looked back at James and Remus and stopped when he saw Sirius's look. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Fine." Sirius snapped as James, Remus, and Peter all stopped walking; but Sirius continued. Not speaking to any of them.

Mea sat in transfigurations copying down notes. Stephanie and Sandra always needed them, they never paid any attention in class; so everyday Mea would take them. Just then she felt a note being shoved into her hand. She glanced around and opened it.

_Dear Mea,_

_I can't stop thinking about you. Please meet me tonight in front of the owlery._

It wasn't even signed, Mea thought about who it could be. Actually, it could have been anyone. Lily asked her quickly after class if she was going, "Why not?" Mea replied as they walked into the common room.

That night Mea dressed in a short grey skirt and white tank top under her robes and soon left without saying a word to anyone. Leaving Lily, who saw her off, stuck with James. "You owe me one." Lily whispered as she listened to James talk.

Mea walked up the stairs to the owlery, thinking of who she was going to meet when she felt herself walk into someone. "Ow." She said as she looked up.

It was Sirius, of course it's him, she thought and swore as she noticed she had fallen. He reached out a hand, "Sorry about that Mea..." He stopped she lifted herself up, without reaching for his hand. She didn't need his help, she told herself. "So where are you going? Been with Justin?" He teased.

"Justin? The great bore? Of course not, I'm not asleep now am I?" She said tartly.

Sirius laughed, "No, I guess not. So where were you headed."

Mea, afraid to tell him where she was really going just said "No where."

Sirius looked her up and down, "Uh, right. Then you won't mind joining me."

"Excuse me?" She said as he took her wrist and half drug her down the stairs. "Why would you want the girl who has turned into a snob ever since she got pretty to join you?" She glared.

He turned around, wide eyed. "Wha..."

"Yeah, I heard all about that." She yelled at him as she followed him down the stairs and shoved past him. "How dare you say or accuse me of such a thing. And all that stuff about Lily being rude? How could you say such a thing about my best friend? And telling Stephanie all that stuff. And you think you're so special, just because you're handsome and can get any girl you want." Mea began to rant. As Sirius looked at her oddly and just followed her towards the common room. "And really you're just a jerk, a great git. I can't believe I would ever think you were anything other than that I don't know what I was thinking. I mean going downstairs when those girls told me you had wanted to meet me. How could I believe them? How could I believe, our wonderful Sirius Black would ever want to see me? How could I have ever cared? You are just..." She was screaming as she stopped in front of the portrait and found his lips pressed against hers.

"You know you're cute when you're mad." He smirked and called out the password, walking past the very shocked and suddenly silent Mea and into the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Over the next few weeks things were the same as always, except for Mea had taken to stay away from Sirius as Lily tried to do to James. Every one was so excited for the coming up holidays, especially Mea. She wanted to go home and see her family again. She wanted to get away from school for a little while and stop thinking about _him._

The week before the holidays Mea, Lily, Stephanie, Sandra, and a few other girls were eating breakfast as the owls came in. A little white owl stopped next to her, "Zack!" She called.

"Zack?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, it's my parent's owl." Mea replied as she took the two letters from it and it flew away. One was from Aaron, and the other from her parents. She opened the one from Aaron first. After reading it she looked confused.

"What?" Lily asked as Mea handed the letter to her and opened the one from her parents.

"What is it Mea?" Sandra asked.

"Aaron wants me to stay with him over the holidays, and my parents are letting me." Mea looked shocked and as though she was going to throw up.

"Not even that, they're making you." Lily added with shock as well after reading the letters.

"Mea? Are you okay?" Stephanie asked as she got up and started to run out of the great hall, followed by Lily.

Mea and Lily stopped in an empty hallway, "How did your parents know anyway?" Lily asked out of breath.

"He must have asked them first. Yes, they would like that." Mea glared at the ground.

"Well if you want to see Aaron, what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I just can't."

"It looks like you are." After a pause Lily finally asked, "Are you ever going to talk to him?"

Mea looked up confused and saw on the stair case above them Peter, Remus, James, and Sirius, "Not if I don't have to." She said causally.

Lily rolled her eyes, "But you know you like him."

"I do not! How many times do I have to tell you! I do not like him, even if he is handsome, and that kiss... I... I do not!" She screamed at Lily who was not convinced and turned around leaving Mea there to think.

The next day Lily, Sandra, Stephanie and Mea were sitting in the common room with a few other people. One 4th year girl named Rachael asked where everyone was going. "I'm going home to spend the holidays with my family." Lily said happily.

"Stephanie and I are going to Paris this time." Sandra said.

"What about you Mea?" Rachael asked.

Just at the moment James and Sirius walked in to hear, "Oh, I'm staying with Aaron's family for the holidays."

"What about you two?" Rachael turned to James and Sirius who Mea didn't know were in the room. Sirius shrugged, "Staying here I guess." He was staring at Mea who couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"Yeah." James chimed in, "We're going to have a great time here!"

Finally the day everyone was leaving for the holidays, "Have a good time Mea and..." Stephanie stopped as Aaron walked up behind Mea with a smile. "Hi Aaron." Stephanie said dreamily.

"Hi." Lily and Sandra added.

"Hi, uh... Lily, Sandra, and you must be Stephanie." Each one nodded at their names, and Stephanie smiled stupidly and nodded. Lily and Mea couldn't help but grin at Stephanie, and Sandra merely shook her head. "Ready to go Mea?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, just a minute."

"Okay, I'll put your stuff away." He took her things and walked away.

"Bye Stephanie and Sandra have a great time in Paris!" Mea yelled as they waved and ran over to Sandra's mother. "And Lily, have a great time at home."

"Oh I will. And try not to think of you know too much, okay?" Lily teased.

"I'll try." As Aaron walked up putting his arm around Mea waist. "Bye Lily!" Mea called as she walked away with Aaron.

Over the next few days Mea was introduced to Aaron's family once more. He had a great big house that his parents lived in. He had moved out, but they were staying with his parents for the holidays. She stayed in one of the three guest rooms, the walls were power blue and silver.

On Christmas Mea woke early, as she had everyday she was staying there. Dressed in black pants and a white sweater she ran down the hall and into Aaron. She laughed and smiled, "Merry Christmas!" she said hugging him.

"Well you're awake and happy. I was just coming to get you." He smiled. "M'lady." He joked linking arms with her as they walked down the stairs to where his parents were.

"Good morning." Mrs. Daylure smiled as Aaron and Mea sat down with them at the table. Soon they were served breakfast and ran over to the tree to open the gifts. "There were some delivered this morning, I believe from your friends at Hogwarts." She added with another smile.

Mea's eyes widened as she saw how many there were, and just thinking this time I have friends at Christmas. She smiled as she opened Mr. and Mrs. Daylure's gift, "You didn't have to get me anything, just letting me stay is enough." Mea smiled.

"Ah, so polite. But we like you Mea, you're always welcome here." Mr. Daylure said.

Mea opened it to see a pair of glass ice sicle shaped earrings, "Oh wow. Thank you." She said giving them a hug. Then she opened the ones from her friends, Stephanie and Sandra had gotten her a very fancy pair of white gloves that were of the softest material Mea had ever felt and a picture of them in Paris. Stephanie and Sandra were standing in a garden waving and smiling. Stephanie also left a note to tell Aaron she says hi. Lily had gotten her a picture frame that played music whenever you touched the top of it. Mea quickly put her picture of Stephanie and Sandra inside, she would have put one of Lily in, but she didn't have one. Her parents had gotten her a lovely silver and gold dress and told her there would be more when she came home. Then she noticed one more, "Huh? Who else is there?" Mea said to herself. Opening it she found a note and brooch with a little bird engraved on it. Opening the note it only said, 'For the Song Bird.' She thanked everyone as she spent the day wondering around the property. Aaron and Mr. Daylure had to leave, but promised to be back for dinner; in fact Aaron was taking her out that night.

Finally Mea ran up to the room she was staying in and changed into a gold and silver dress her parents gave her and put on the earrings and brooch she had received. She had also put the picture up on the nightstand next to the bed. When she looked at herself in the mirror she looked different; much like she did at her parent's party. She finally came downstairs and found Aaron waiting for her. She smiled as they hooked arms and he took her out.

"You look beautiful Mea." Aaron said staring at her in the middle of dinner.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you enjoying staying with my family?"

"Of course. They're all very lovely."

"I was wondering..."

"Yes Aaron?"

"Well here's your Christmas gift." He held out a red box and inside was a gold star charm on a necklace.

"Oh wow. It's beautiful." Mea said putting it on. She kissed Aaron on the cheek as they were leaving dinner. Suddenly Mea felt uneasy, "Aaron... I don't feel well..."

"Maybe we should go back then." He said disappointed.

"Sorry for cutting your night short." Mea felt even worse.

"Don't worry about it; let's just make sure you're alright." They headed back to the house and Mea quickly fell asleep.

The next few days went by quickly and Mea found herself back at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back at Hogwarts Stephanie, Lily, Sandra, and Mea were telling their stories of what happened over the holidays. "And I don't know why I didn't feel well. The next day I was fine." Mea was telling the other three.

"Bad food I guess." Sandra said.

"What about this brooch though... any idea who it's from?" Stephanie asked.

"Nope. But I love it. The note only said for the Song Bird. So it's someone who knows about my singing." Mea said.

"Maybe it's from the guy were going to meet that one night before well... you know." Lily said. Stephanie and Sandra didn't know about any of that night.

"You know what?" Sandra eyed Mea suspiciously.

"Uh well..." Mea looked over towards the couches in the common room, sitting there was James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. "I'll tell you upstairs." Mea said, knowing quite well they could hear her. They got up and left to their dorm.

Sirius smirked; he could hear everything that they were saying. He hadn't really been listening, but he did want to know if Aaron was Mea's boyfriend yet. And if she liked her gift. He laughed as they got up and left.

"What are you laughing at?" James said looking up from his piece of parchment, and looking for a reason to stop doing homework.

"Them." Sirius nodded to the girls who had just walked away.

"What about them?" James looked confused.

"What did you do?" Remus said looking up from his work as well.

"Nothing, I just kissed her and now she won't admit it." He laughed again.

James and Remus looked at each other, not sure how he found it funny. "Think she likes you?" Remus asked.

"Well she pretty much said so." Now Sirius was looking confused.

"Well then she's not, not talking to you because she's mad then." James said, not quite sure what he was saying though.

"I guess." Sirius said.

Later that night Mea came downstairs to the common room about three in the morning, just about everyone was gone, except of course Sirius. "What are you doing up?" Mea asked a little annoyed. She was still in her clothes from earlier.

"Last minute homework, why?"

"Well just everyone's asleep already. And shouldn't you have that done already?"

"Well no, since I'm doing it right now."

"Oh." Mea sat down in a chair next to him. She began fumbling around with her brooch as she did recently when she was bored or nervous.

He looked up at her, "Like that I see."

"Yeah, but why do you care?" Mea looked at him confused again.

"Its nice to know when someone likes the things that you give them. And there is usually a thank you that comes along with it." He said, leaning back in the chair.

"You? You gave this to me?" He nodded, "Then why didn't you sign it or anything?" Mea asked.

"Because I didn't think it would make your Aaron too happy."

"Oh." Mea said getting up and sitting next to him this time. "Well thanks." She said looking at him. He was just sitting there staring into the fire and then turned and kissed her. "Huh?" Mea said shocked. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." He said getting up and left.

The next day Mea and Lily came downstairs for breakfast and were met by James and Sirius, "Hey Evans." As James was now calling Lily by her last name. She merely rolled her eyes and continued walked. Mea smiled meekly at them and quickly followed Lily out.

Before Mea knew it Lily and her were studying every free moment they got for their O.W.L.s and trying to get Stephanie and Sandra to understand. "No, you see it's..." Lily's voice drowned out as Mea found herself falling asleep until a face popped out of no where and a loud voice boomed, "Hello."

Mea screamed and almost fell out of her chair, only to find a laughing Sirius. "Don't do that!" She yelled clutching her chest.

"I thought you were studying."

"I was I just needed a break for a minute."

"Break, eh? Here, get up."

Mea just merely blinked, "Get up? Why?"

"I wanna show you something." He sighed, getting tired of her not just getting up. "Come on."

"Fine." Mea sighed as well getting up. "What are you going to show me?"

"This way." He said as they walked out of the common room down the halls.

"Sirius really, I need to study and I know you think you know it all but it would help you to study as well. We shouldn't be wasting our time wondering around when we have things we could.... be... what?" Mea stopped when Sirius turned around and gave her an odd look.

"Do you not want to come?"

"I do, but I mean, what is it that you're showing me?" Mea felt uneasy suddenly.

"You'll see, come on." He said pulling her by the arm down the hall. Suddenly he began running, still pulling Mea along.

"Why are we running?" Mea yelled.

"Because we may miss it." He yelled back. As he stopped in front of a door. He took out his wand and tapped the door. Then suddenly it opened. All that was in the room was a tall staircase. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her up the stairs. Mea blinked when they reached the top, "Look!" Sirius pointed up at the sky. There were many shooting lights going by.

"The comets! But how did you know they were here tonight?"

"You're not the only one who's been studying." He smiled.

"Wow." Mea said as they flew by, but she couldn't stop thinking about why he had brought her here. How did he know that she wanted to see the comets, the only one she had told about the comets was Lily. Ah, of course, Lily. She would have to thank her when she got back. Soon the comets were gone, but Mea kept staring at the sky, just at that moment Mea felt something on her hand. She looked down; Sirius was still holding her hand.

Sirius looked down at her hand, "Oh sorry." He said quietly.

"It's alright." Mea said looking somewhat disappointed. She didn't want to leave, but she knew they would soon. "Sirius..."

"Huh?" He turned around looking at her.

"I just wanted to say thanks for taking me here."

"Oh yeah, no problem." He said just then he went to kiss her but she had turned the other way.

"Look... you can see most of the grounds from here." She said happily, having no idea he was right behind her.

"Yeah," he laughed at his luck. "Be had better go back."

"Uh, yeah. It's just..."

"It's just what?" he turned around looking hopeful.

"It's just nice to have a break from studying. That's all."

"Right." His face fell again. "We should go though, come back later, perhaps?"

"I don't know I really should start studying again."

"Oh." He left out the door, leaving Mea to herself and confused.

Finally O.W.L.s came. Mea and Lily were stuck under books almost constantly, except for when they were actually testing. Just after they had finished their Defense Against the Dark Arts tests they walked over to the lake, most everyone else who had just finished their tests where there as well. Mea, Sandra, Stephanie, and Lily were talking just as they heard some yelling. James and Sirius were advancing on Snape, a not very well liked kid from Slytherin. Mea knew they hated him, but she had never been around to witness it before. Mea, who never liked Snape much herself; she had once tried to make friends with him because he didn't have many friends either but he had just tried to hex her, began to laugh. Along with everyone else, save for Lily and Remus. Lily ran up to them, and started to yell at James. Mea knew something not good was happening as she stormed off without even talking to Mea. "Lily!" She called, following her into the school. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"You, him, everyone! They all just stand there laughing."

"Well it was funny... no one likes him anyway." Mea tried to defend herself.

"Well maybe you should try staying with them then." Lily screamed and ran away.

"Great." Mea said standing by herself in a hall.

Over the next few weeks Mea felt like she had done something wrong. Not about Lily, who had apologized for being so touchy earlier, but Sirius hadn't spoken to her. He merely nodded when she said hello. "All the better for you." Lily said who had taken a disliking towards him as well as James.

When Mea and Lily had gotten their scores back they found they did quite well on just about everything. But now the school year was over and Mea felt sad to leave. Of course, she did write to Lily, Sandra, and Stephanie all the time, but she also felt lonely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Finally the day to go back to Hogwarts came, Mea couldn't wait to see everyone again, and to get away from her house and Aaron, who hadn't left her alone much that summer. Mea soon found Lily running towards her, "Mea!" She yelled, with Sandra and Stephanie close behind.

"Yay, you found me!" Mea jumped with joy when she heard another voice again.

"Hey Evans, have a good summer?" By the look on Lily's face she could tell who it was. And as she turned around she knew, James. There beside him was Sirius, looking as great as ever. Mea could fell her great feeling suddenly turn to nervousness. If there was one person she thought a lot about that summer, it was him.

Lily turned to Mea, Stephanie, and Sandra, "Come on, let's go get on the train." And with that the four of them left to get on the train. Mea looked over her shoulder once last time at Sirius who was talking to James, looking rather bored.

Once the girls had gotten all their things away they sat down, telling each other about their summers. Lily had gone to the states, "They are quite strange over there and rude too." She told the others. Stephanie stayed with her grandparents and Sandra, like Mea, had stayed home most of the summer.

"Hey Evans," James was back, as was Sirius, "Why did you leave?"

"Because," She said exhausted, "There were better things to do."

"Now is there?" He asked trying to sound casual as he sat down between Lily and Mea. Forcing Mea to scoot towards the doorway, where Sirius was standing.

Her leg bumped into him, "Oh sorry." She said looking up at him, he just nodded and stood there looking bored again. She looked away at Stephanie and Sandra who were busy talking about some boy Stephanie had met over the summer, and Lily was cornered by James who was begging for a date.

"For the last time NO!" Lily screamed. "Please leave." She said to both him and Sirius.

"Fine by me." Sirius said. And James, looking stunned walked away with Sirius.

A few weeks later Mea found herself sitting in the common room staring at the fire. "I'm bored. And no, I will not do more homework." She said to Lily who had been telling her to do her work. "I'm going for a walk." She got up.

"Be careful, you don't want to get caught." Lily called out as Mea left.

Wondering down the many corridors Mea found herself thinking. What was the big deal with being out in the halls at night? Why did the teachers, like her parents, make everything such a big deal? Mea soon found herself quite lost. "Damnit." Mea swore.

Just then she heard voices, "How could this thing be locked? It does shut for hours."

"Maybe we took a little longer than normal this time." Another voice answered it.

Just then Mea realized they were stuck behind the door she was standing in front of. Laughing, Mea pulled out her wand and called out, "Lumos." Soon her wand had a great yellow light coming from it. She heard another voice say, "Hey, listen."

At that moment Mea pulled open the door and shined the light onto the people's faces. "You guys?" She laughed.

"Mea?" Remus said confused.

"What are you doing here?" James asked annoyed.

"Helping the four of you get out of trouble." She said quickly.

"We didn't need your help." Sirius said.

"Fine." She turned around, slamming the door in their faces. Just as she started down the stairs she heard them come out from behind the door, but she wasn't listening to what they said, until a hand clapped over her mouth. She looked up at who it was that scared out of her mind.

Sirius was whispering, "Teacher." He pointed to behind the corner she was about to turn. Nodding, he let go of her as he grabbed her hand and started running with her up the stairs towards the other three. All together they started running another direction, another way to the common room they told her.

"It will be useful if you ever sneak out again." Remus said smiling.

"Yeah, what are you doing out here?" Sirius asked.

"I got bored, so I left." Mea said with pride.

"You just left; with no where to go, knowing quite well you could easily be caught." James said sarcastically.

"Of course." Mea smiled as Sirius turned around and smiled at her. "What are you guys doing out here? And how did you now there was a teacher around the corner?"

"That for us to know, and by this." James said holding a map. It was of Hogwarts and every person in the school was shown on it, she even found herself and noticed Lily was up in the dorm, sleeping most likely.

"Wow." Mea gasped.

"And you better not go tell anyone we have this." He added.

"Now do you boys honestly believe I would do something like that?" Mea said sarcastically. They all stopped and gave her looks that made her say, "Okay, fine, I won't tell a soul." After a pause she asked, "Uh, so where did you get that?"

"We made it." Peter said too proudly.

Mea laughed as she got looks from the rest of them. "We really did." Said Sirius.

"Oh, sorry. I thought he was joking." Mea stopped laughing.

"Well it's nice to see someone else out when they're not supposed to be, its hard being the only ones breaking the rules around here." Sirius joked, trying to think of something to say.

"Well it doesn't look like you guys are having a hard time; in fact I think you all may have perfected it." Mea said stepping forward as they reached the common room, "And thanks for helping me guys. I'm going to sleep." Mea said as they walked into the common room.

"Me too." Remus said as Peter nodded and James followed them upstairs to their dorm, leaving Mea with Sirius.

She closed her eyes for a quick second, "Goodnight." She said and started upstairs as she noticed Sirius just sit on the couch. "Don't you ever sleep?" She asked him, exhausted.

"Nope." He grinned and put his feet up on the table in front of him.

"Why?" Mea asked slowly walking back down the stairs.

"I don't need to. Okay, I just don't feel like it." He said.

"Oh." Mea said quietly. "So you're just going to sit here?"

"Yes, I am. Why? Don't you have to study or something?" Suddenly his voice changed from friendly to sort of mean.

Mea just blinked, "No, school just started. Why would I have to study?"

"Well after last year you said you need to study rather than see me again." He said quietly.

"What?" Mea yelled in confusion. "That's not what I meant by that. I just thought for our O.W.L.s we needed to study, rather than take breaks doing... wow. I get what you mean now." Mea looked apologetically at him. "Sorry for that."

He just stared into the fire, "Yeah well..."

"I know that sounded like I was trying to completely blow you off but that's not what I meant by it. I still didn't trust you; I wasn't sure what to do when you took me up there." Mea tried to explain.

"What are you saying?" He looked her confused.

A wicked grin showed up on Mea's face, "Let's just say you're cute when you're confused." She kissed him and went to her dorm, leaving him laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reply to review - **To blagh: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. And no shes not the defense teacher, and I'm already done with the story. The rest of it should be up by tonight.

**Chapter 8**

"Mea?" she turned around blinking as her eyes came back into focus. "Mea? What are you doing here?"

"Hagrid?" She asked looking at the large man. She got up quickly and hugged him. "I had forgotten that you worked here." Coming out from behind him were the kids Mea had seen before. She stepped back and starred at them.

Hagrid smiled, "Harry, Hermione, Ron, this is Mea Sandony. Mea, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." The kids said hello as Mea stared at them once more without speaking. "Mea and I are old friends from back when she was a singer." Mea smiled, thanking him silently for taking her mind off her thoughts.

"I had heard you didn't speak to anyone anymore." Said Hermione.

Mea paused, "I, well recent... information has made me realize I have no need anymore. I might as well speak again. After all it was a bit hard anyway." Mea laughed, trying not the look at the kid introduced as Harry Potter. Hagrid had no idea that she had known James or Lily that well, so she wasn't about to say anything.

"My mum loves you." Ron quickly said, as Mea smiled.

"Well that's always nice to hear, even after all these years."

"Why are you here?" Hagrid asked.

"I... came to speak to Dumbledore, and was just looking around again, remembering when I went to school here." She turned away just as Harry looked at her. She didn't want to look at him; he looked too much like them. She missed them all so much. All of them.

"Oh well, we've got a class to go to." Hermione said.

"It was nice meeting you, all of you." Mea said finally looking at Harry who had just about the same look on his face.

"Well, how about I show you around..." Hagrid started to say.

"No! Please, I need to think about some things. Thank you Hagrid. I'll come and visit you before I leave." He nodded and waved with the kids as they walked away. Mea sighed, "It's not fair." Mea whispered as she got up and walked into the school.

Mea knew she needed to talk to Dumbledore, she knew he understood her reasons for leaving, but she did feel bad. As she got to the statue that lead to his office she bumped into someone. "Snape." Mea said quietly backing away.

He just glared at her, his eyes full of hate and anger. "Mea." He stopped as a slight smile spread over his face, "How is life treating you? Doesn't look like you have very many friends left." Mea like cursing him for saying anything about them. He wasn't allowed to speak about them.

But just then Dumbledore came down the stairs, "Mea, please, we need to talk."

Mea, still glaring and wishing death upon him, turned away and nodded to Dumbledore. "Oh, and professor Snape, would you bring Harry Potter here?" Dumbledore added. Snape glared at Mea and walked away.

Mea followed Dumbledore into his office only to find someone else was already there. "Remus?" Mea said in shock.

He turned around and smiled at her, "Mea, how have you been?" Tears began to gather in her eyes as she gave him a hug and buried her face into his shoulder now letting the tears pour. "I guess he told you then. How are you holding up?" He asked looking sad as she pulled away.

"I... wasn't... going... to cry... in front... of any... one..." She said between sobs. "You're my only friend left." She said as the door opened.

Harry walked into the Dumbledore's office, he had no idea why he had been called here, but Snape didn't seem too happy to be the one getting him. He walked in and saw the girl from earlier, Mea, who had always given him strange looks and he was told she a good friend of his mothers. She had been talking to Lupin, his hands on her arms, she was crying. He heard her say that he was her only friend left; he had assumed she meant Lupin.

Remus and Mea looked over to see Harry, she only began crying more. He pulled her down into a chair as he said quietly and away from Harry, "What happened to Sandra or Stephanie?"

"Killed. Sandra and her sister just before." Mea looked over at Harry and Lupin knew what she meant. "And Stephanie, her and Aaron were accused of the dark arts, just after they got married. They didn't get caught, but they ran away." Mea said filled with hate. "I normally don't cry." Mea said sadly and started crying even more.

"Yes, we know. But Mea, you can cry later, we must speak about what happened." Dumbledore came up behind her as she nodded, wiping away her tears. "Now Harry, as Lupin and I were both there, but Mea wasn't. So we would like you to explain your side of what happened that night... with Sirius."

Harry looked confused, why was it so important for her to know? He said what happened, as Lupin chimed in every once in a while, trying to make her feel better. "That is all Harry, you may go now." Harry nodded and got up, leaving to go find Ron and Hermione. "You see what happened Mea?" Dumbledore said.

"Of course." Mea merely blinked as another tear ran down her cheek. "Sir, did he... before all of that... did he ever..." She stopped as Lupin chimed in.

"He went to see you. But he didn't think that you would want to see him." Lupin said sadly.

"But why?" Mea always shouted.

"He once said something about a promise."

"He didn't think?" Lupin nodded sadly. "Oh, this is all my fault. I... if I had only..." Mea closed her eyes painfully.

"Mea, there is a room in the next corridor, next to the one Lupin has been staying in, you can stay there for the night if you so wish." Dumbledore said. "And you are welcome to join us at the teachers table for all meals today and tomorrow."

Mea smiled, "Thank you sir."

"Lupin would you show Mea to her room?" Dumbledore said as Mea and Lupin stood.

When Mea got to her room she smiled, "Thank you." She said giving him another hug. "You're the only one I have left. After my parents died I didn't see anyone but Mr. Harddare, who seems to have gone home."

"Look, if you ever need to talk."

"I'll come and find you." Mea smiled as she closed the door. "Goodnight."

It was about midnight when Mea opened the door. She silently slipped out and into the halls. She soon found a familiar door and she stopped. She took a deep breath and pulled out her wand, tapping the door. She quickly walked through the door and up the stairs. She stopped when she got the top; she walked over to a ledge and dangled her legs over the edge.

"Mea?" the 16 year old Mea was woken up by someone.

"Huh? What do you want?" She said sitting up.

"You feel asleep again." Lily said worried. "Are you alright? You've been falling asleep a lot lately. Especially during studying." She put her hands on her hips.

"Trust me Lily; it isn't to get out of homework. I don't know why I'm been like this." Mea said as Sirius jumped down next to her.

"Like what?" He said.

"I've been falling asleep all the time lately." Mea said as Lily walked away rolling her eyes.

Sirius put his hand on her shoulder, "Then maybe you shouldn't be getting up in the middle of the night." He smiled and got up. Mea looked confused, how did he know she was getting up every night?

Mea tiptoed down the stairs to the common room. Good, no one was there. She quickly and silently ran out the halls and into the night. How she had managed to slip past teachers and ghosts Mea never understood, but every night she had been running outside to the lake. She just needed be alone, outside. It seemed to clear her mind, she felt so stressed with school, Aaron still constantly writing her; luckily she didn't have to deal with her parents right now. Mea sighed, sitting down next to the lake. Looking up at the sky she smiled, tomorrow night would be a full moon, she always felt so energized on those nights. Tomorrow would be interesting. Just then Mea heard something behind her, "Please don't be a teacher." She whispered as she turned around.

Behind her was a big black dog, "Huh?" Mea looked confused. "Since when has there been dogs around here?" It barked loudly as she laughed. "Shh! Don't bring a teacher down here. I can't get in trouble. Actually, I just need to get away from it all, I've been really stressed, and bringing a teacher here will not help." Mea joked. The dog sat down and saw quiet. "Funny." She said, it couldn't understand her, could it? Mea smiled. "Lily's been trying to get me to study all the time and I don't want to. Doesn't anyone understand that feeling of just not being able to do it? But now I'm getting behind." Mea began to tell the dog about her problems. "Stephanie and Sandra have even been doing better than me. I'm starting to think it might not just be me though. I can't tell him, but god I like Sirius." Mea sighed. The dog perked up, "Oh, know him you do?" Mea joked, like the dog could know who she was talking about. "I just wish sometimes... when I see him its like, ah! I don't know. I've never been like this before. And Aaron won't leave me alone. He can't tell from the fact I've practically stopped writing to him that I don't care. But that probably not the best way to tell him no. Maybe I should just tell him I don't care about him. I love someone else." Mea smiled and pet the dog. "Thanks for listening to me rant." She smiled and walked back into the school slowly, thinking about everything.

She quietly walked back into the common room, just as she was about to go upstairs she heard someone. "Sirius!" she yelled scared and shocked. "What are you doing...?"

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. She couldn't believe it, it was just what Mea had always wanted. She felt herself melt as her put his hand to her face, "I really like you too."

""This is a dream." Mea whispered staring into his eyes.

"Yeah. It is." He smiled and kissed her again.

The next thing she knew she was in bed, "Damnit!" she screamed as she sat up, sunlight pouring through the windows.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In the morning, Mea woke up before Lily, "Lily, come on. Wake up. It's almost breakfast."

"Huh? I don't wanna." She groaned.

"You have to, come on." Mea pulled the reluctant Lily up, as she got ready for the coming day. Mea could not get that dream out of her head, it felt so real, she wished that it was not just a dream.

Lily could see that there was something on Mea's mind, "What's wrong?" Lily asked just after brushing her teeth.

"Nothing. Just a dream I had. I can't get it out of my head." Mea said quietly, she did not want anyone to hear her.

"Oh. Sorry. But we have to go, come on." Lily now pulled Mea downstairs just as James and Sirius were standing in the common room talking.

"Hey Evans." James called out to Lily who just rolled her eyes. Mea smiled as her and Lily said hello and started out the passage towards the great hall when Sirius grabbed Mea's hand.

"Mea, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She said stepping back into the common room.

"Let's go to breakfast." James said putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.

Lily lifted off his arm and stood still. "I'm waiting for Mea." Just then, he whispered something to her as Mea and Sirius stood there watching them. "Fine." Lily sighed as she walked out with James.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mea said now looking at Sirius.

"Last night."

"Why? What happened last night?" Mea said confused. Suddenly her dream filled her mind, but it was only a dream, right? Suddenly Mea knew, "That wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No. You actually thought it was?" Sirius said laughing.

"Well, yeah." Mea said embarrassed. "How else did I get into my bed?"

"I brought you up there."

Mea smiled, "Wait, so you were serious about you said last night?" He nodded, "Then what now?" Mea said confused, she had never been in this situation before.

"Well, that means you're my girlfriend, unless you don't want to."

"Oh no. I want to." Mea smiled up at him.

"Great." He smiled, grabbing her hand, "Let's go to breakfast, we're going to be late."

As they walked through the halls, Mea could not help but feel extremely happy. She had never had a boyfriend before, and didn't know what it was like. She found herself being very comfortable with the situation, she was happy not having to do everything so formally. As she had to at home, here with him she could be herself.

When they got to the great hall, Mea sat next to Lily and Sirius next to her. They ate as quickly as they could, but Mea couldn't get rid of the big grin on her face. Lily gave her a sly smile, it seemed as though James had already told her this was going to happen. In addition, Stephanie and Sandra just giggled every time they looked at either one.

That night Mea and Sirius were in the common room, Lily, Stephanie and Sandra went to sleep early; and James and Peter were looking after the sick Remus. Just then, James and Peter came in, looking every tired Sirius jumped up from the couch. He whispered something to them and ran back to Mea, "Sorry, they need my help with something." He kissed her and started out the passage, "Oh and Mea, promise not to go outside tonight." Mea nodded, she had no idea why, but she did not mind. She soon found herself restless in her bed, she was dying to leave, but she remembered. She promised she would not go outside, for whatever reason. Mea thought that maybe he was worried she would be caught, but she had no real idea. When Sirius, James, Peter, and a very hurt looking Remus came inside they found Mea asleep on the couch. James nodded to Mea and he just smiled as Peter, Remus, and he went upstairs.

Sirius sat by Mea, "Mea? Mea wake up."

"No." came a soft sleepy groan from Mea.

Sirius just laughed as she slowly got up, "Thanks for not going outside."

"Yeah, no problem." Mea said, still waking up.

"Nice hair." He said and pointed to her very messy hair.

Mea smiled, "Thanks." She laughed as she kissed him goodnight and went to her dorm.

Classes were a little different now, Mea sat with either Sirius or Lily, depending on who was in her class, and when they both were, she sat with Sirius, leaving Lily with either James or Remus. Everything seemed different, but also happier. Lily had told Mea that James really was not that bad once she got to know him, or was forced to know him. And Mea found herself just happy to wake up.

News of the next Halloween dance came quickly, and luckily most everyone knew of Sirius and Mea so no one asked either one. Which came as a great relief to Mea, she hated all the people who used to make fun of her now begging her for a date. Lily considered going with James, until he tried to kiss her. They ended up getting separate dates. Lily was going with Paul Gahan, a very nice Hufflepuff and James with Libby Brown, a very pretty Ravenclaw girl.

James waited with Sirius for Mea. Mea came down in a stunning red dress robe and Lily in a dark green. James gapped at Lily as she laughed quietly. Sirius put his arm around Mea, "You look great." He whispered. Mea merely smiled and kissed his cheek. The four of them walked to the great hall, which was dressed up even more lavishly than last year. Paul was already waiting for Lily, who James, as Mea saw, was sad to see go. Libby quickly came over to James, smiling happily.

"Hello Libby." Mea said happily.

"Hi." Libby said hardly being able to contain herself. Mea knew Libby had like James for quite a while now. Remus walked over with a cute Hufflepuff girl who Mea knew from Herbology.

"Hi everyone." The girl, Jade, said politely.

"Hello." The whole group said as she Lily and Paul came back over. Mea noticed Paul looked at Libby, and not Lily, but she did not say anything. That was not that big of a deal, she thought.

"We'll be back." Sirius said as he pulled Mea outside. Even the grounds were decorated.

"It looks wonderful out here." Mea said with a smile, which she still had not been able to get rid of whenever she was with Sirius. "So, I've been meaning to ask. How did you know I was going outside everyday?"

"Oh. That." Sirius smiled. "Remember that map?"

"Oh yes. I got it now." Mea smiled as she pulled her close to him. "What are you doing for the holidays? I know, it's a while away, but I was just wondering if you had any idea." Mea asked, hoping that he was staying here.

"Staying here I guess. What about you?" He said with a kind of distant smile.

"Well I just got a letter from my parents; I'm going to stay with them." She saw Sirius's smile fade, "But I asked, and they said that I could bring someone to stay with us." She smiled even more as he started to get it.

"You mean I stay with your family?"

"Yeah. If you want to."

"Sure." Sirius smiled as she kissed him. "Let's go back." They walked back into the hall where as Mea saw Paul was now dancing with Libby. And James and Lily were talking. "What happened to your dates?" Mea said with surprised.

"They liked each other more than us I guess." Lily said with a laugh.

"And you don't care?" Mea said even more confused.

"Nah." James said as he started talking to Lily again.

"Do you find those two weird lately?" Mea whispered to Sirius.

"Yes, let's go before it gets to us."

"Gladly." Mea laughed as they left early going back starting back towards the common room. Just then in the corner of the room, Mea spotted Snape, the one who Sirius and James loved to hex. Sirius must have seen him too. He was standing talking to a Slytherin girl, "Samantha." Mea whispered to Sirius who was about to say something before Mea stopped him. "Common room and me, or him." Sirius looked back at her smiling before giving in and going back to the common room.

A group of Gryffindors came into the common room, Lily, James, and Remus in front, as the dance ended. The found Sirius and Mea making out on the couch. They stopped and looked at them, "Uh, hi." Sirius said smiling, "Dance over?" Lily started laughing at the look on Mea's face, and Remus just smiled and shook his head.

"Nice job." James whispered to a laughing Sirius when the girls had gone upstairs to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Months passed and the holidays finally came. Just about everyone, this year went home or stayed with someone else. Mea and Sirius were met by a young and recently employed Mr. Harddare; he seemed a lot friendlier than most of the workers at Mea house. In addition, Sirius and Mea kept asking him questions the whole way there, "How old are you?" Mea asked.

"35." He said with a slight smile.

"Why are you working for the Sandony's? Do you have any kids, a wife?" Sirius asked.

"My wife died three years ago."

"Sorry." Sirius said looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry. Now it's my turn to ask questions." Mr. Harddare said with a grin. "How old are you two?"

Mea smiled, "16."

"17 next month." Sirius said.

"And how long have you two..." He nodded towards their closeness.

"A few months now." Mea said.

"How cute." Mr. Harddare said with a grin. Mea laughed and Sirius just rolled his eyes.

When they arrived at Mea's house, they were greeted by her mother. "Mea!" She gave Mea a big hug and a kiss, "And you brought Sirius Black." Mea smiled and gave him a big hug as well. "Welcome. Let's go inside."

Mea smiled, "Wow, you're lucky, she's in a good mood. It means she's been drinking again." Mea smiled and followed her mother in. Sirius stopped, hoping that she was only kidding. Sirius was given a room on the same floor as Mea, but down the long long hall.

"First time anyone has slept on the same floor as me, besides Ms. Uytra." Mea told Sirius when she came in the room, checking it out. "I don't know if I've ever even been in here before." Mea laughed.

Mea's mother, Jane, came in, "I've some things to do. I'll see you for dinner tonight with your father." Jane smiled and kissed Mea on the cheek as she left.

"There not going to be around much." Mea said with a morbid smile and sense of humor. "Want the grand tour?" Mea said pulling him into a kiss. "You seem so uncomfortable, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, just a new place and all." He said giving into Mea.

"Come on. I'll show you around." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. She went down the hall opposite direction of Mea's room, "And this is the dining room. The kitchen through that door. Here, let's introduce you in case you need a snack outside of meal times." She pulled him in as he took it all in. "Ms. Brier, and Sissy, this is Sirius." Ms. Brier was an older woman, and Sissy was a rather large but happy looking woman. "Don't worry; these two are great and life savers." Sissy put her hands on her hips and then gave him a hug. Ms. Brier merely nodded and smiled. "We must continue there is a lot more to see." Mea grabbed Sirius away from Sissy and continued down the next hall.

"What is with people in this house and hugging?" Sirius said as she walked.

"Oh don't worry, Sissy's just friendly, that's why she's stuck back where no one will see her. And like I said, my mum was drinking."

"You were serious?" Mea nodded, not quiet sure, why it was a big deal.

"And this is the door to outside, which I will show you soon. Come on." Mea pulled him along.

When Mea had finally gone full circle of the house, she opened a door, "And this is my room. Which is luckily, and as you have seen far away from my parents, who are out right now." Mea smiled. Her room had a window that overlooked the entrance of the house, a door in the corner lead to her closet. Her bed sheets were yellow and green on a white bed frame with four posts and a cover that matches her sheets over the top. There were two nightstands on each side of her bed. In addition, on her desk on the other side of the room was a picture of her parents when they got married. The other was of Stacey and Sandra, and next to that was one of Lily. Mea spotted Sirius looking at her pictures, "I finally got one of Lily. Now all I need is one of you." She smiled.

"Oh great, pictures." He smiled and rolled his eyes. Mea laughed and shook her head as he kissed her.

At dinner that night, Sirius was trying to be as polite as he could. Mr. Sandony finally said, "So Sirius, why are you not with your family for the holidays?"

Sirius looked a little different, Mea thought. "I well Sir, I don't get along with them that well." Mea had already known this, but not why.

"Oh well. I always like your parents." Mr. Sandony said casually. Sirius looked a little wary, but Mea could not ask what was wrong until her parents left.

When dinner was finally over Mea asked him, "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You seemed different." Mea said a little concerned.

"Yeah, it was nothing." He smiled which made Mea feel better.

That night Sirius decided to look around, but for himself this time. He changed into a dog and started around the house quietly. Suddenly he was distracted by singing, it was coming from Mea's room, and the door was slightly open. He pushed in and still she was not there. It was behind another door, which was also slightly open.

Sirius walked in to say something to Mea, but soon found where he was. This was her bathroom, and Mea was in the shower. Sirius tried to apologize for walking in, but all that came out a bark. 'Oh yeah, I'm a dog.' He thought. Just then, Mea turned around and opened the curtain. "Oh how cute! It's the dog from the lake. But how did you get in here?" Mea walked out and wrapped a towel around herself and went to pet the dog. "Mother would not be too happy if they found you in here. Why don't we go see if Sirius wants to help us find your way home." Mea smiled and walked into her room. She quickly dressed as the dog ran out of the room and down towards Sirius's room. Mea followed it, only to find it disappeared. She ran to speak to Sirius. She found him standing right next to the door. "Hey, did you see a dog come by here?"

Sirius smiled, "No, there was no dog. Maybe you're seeing things." Mea looked confused and a bit disappointed as Sirius hugged her, trying to make her feel better about it. "Don't worry; I'm sure it will come back." Mea smiled.

Mea looked very serious, "Sirius... why don't you get along with your parents?"

Sirius dropped his smile, "Why?" He said seriously.

"Well, just you've never talked about them before." Mea said a little confused.

"Don't think you would understand."

"What? Why?" Mea said a little offended.

"Well, your parents are just like them."

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Dark arts Mea. Anti-muggle shit."

"What? Your parents? _My _parents? What the hell are you talking about?"

"My parents, dark wizards, and the more I stay here the more I see your parents are too. My parents only are friends with other dark wizards, like your parents. Ever ask your mom or dad about the past? About anything?"

"Well no... but I shouldn't have to. My parents aren't!" Mea said very pissed off. "I don't care what you think about them. They're my parents and they are not dark wizards!" Mea said running off to her room looking very upset.

Mea buried her head in her pile of pillows. Her face was red from anger. How could he accuse her parents of such a horrible thing? Mea would have known if they were, after all her best friend was muggle born. Mea clenched her teeth together. She couldn't even think about it. Just then, she heard a slam of a door, looking up and out of her window, she saw him leave. Good, she thought. She didn't need him here anyway.

A little over an hour passed, but it seemed like ages for Mea. She got up and tiptoed downstairs. She soon found her mother and father talking. "Mea." Her mother said with a smile. Then she saw how upset she looked, "Oh, honey what's wrong?" She said comforting her.

"It's nothing just... Sirius left. And, and..." She just had to get it out. Just say it, they will just laugh and she will know for sure how wrong he is, "Just you don't hate muggles, not into dark magic. Our family hasn't been for years..." She said trying to laugh but her father gave her a funny look.

"Mea, I one came to my parents with the same thing... come with us. We need to show you something." Her mother said bringing her down into her father's study.

Mea felt like something odd was going on, but no, they were just getting the proof, weren't they?

"We're so glad that you are finally coming into the family practices, ditching that mudblood girl, what's her name Jane?" Her father said.

"Lily?" Mea said shocked.

"Yes, her. And we thought that Sirius boy was better than that. I guess theirs one bad one in every family." Her father continued.

"WHAT?!" Mea shrieked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mea, honey. You'll get used to it..." Her mother chimed in.

"No. I will not. Never, how... how could you?!" Mea screamed running upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mr. Harddare was instructed to find Mea, but when he finally found her, he felt something he was not supposed to know about was going on. She was sitting on a bench, the farthest one from the house and closest to the outlying woods. She was crying into her hands when he came close she looked up at him with the most hurt eyes. Her normally pretty blue eyes looked cold, almost dead. "Mea? Mea, what happened?" He regretted the words. Part of him didn't want to know, she reminded him so much of his own daughter who had died, and he didn't need to share anyone else's pain.

"My parents... they... they are... they just can't be..." Mea trailed off as she buried her face into his shoulder. She slowly explained what happened, how betrayed she felt. "How could I have never noticed? Was I that trusting of them?" Nevertheless, she was. She had believed everything they said, because they were the only ones who had ever shown her love. She wished she could apologize for it all, she yelling Sirius and running away, for believing them, for everything.

"Do you know where he is?" Mr. Harddare asked. Mea nodded. "Then tell him yourself you're sorry. It won't help telling me." He tried to smile. He was lucky, he had an excuse for not knowing, he had just begun to work there. However, she had not known for all her life, and she had told him everything. When she began to go to school, the girls that tricked her, Aaron, Sirius, her parents, everything he now knew. She had been through enough, she need to be happy. Mea got up, and started walked with a blank dead look on her face. When she was not smiling she seemed in a daze, dead and everything about her seemed wrong. Like a wilted flower.

Mr. Harddare looked out the window as the rain started to pour, "I hope you find what you're looking for." He said shutting the window.

Rain streaked the window as James stood looking out. He turned around to the rather angry looking Sirius, "Her family too? Wow, you never know these days." He said shaking his head as Sirius sat saying nothing. He had shown up at James door about two hours ago looking even angrier than he was now. He had told James what had happened after a while. James walked into his kitchen, and just then the door bell rang. James looked at Sirius sitting at the table thinking. He shrugged and went down to answer the door.

A rain soaked Mea stood outside his door. She looked lost, and almost dead. He couldn't tell if she had been crying, or if it was just the rain. "Did you walk here?" He whispered quickly. She nodded looking still in a daze. "Come in quickly, but stay right there. He's really mad." She just walked in out of the rain and stood there.

Just then Sirius came over to see who it was, when he saw Mea he just stared at her and her at him. James looked back between the two and walked past Sirius, leaving them there. All of sudden Mea started crying. Sirius wanted to help her, comfort her, but he was still mad. His body wouldn't let him. She just stood there crying until finally she murmured, "You were right... right about everything... I didn't know... I couldn't know..." She started crying harder. He finally went down to her, pulling her towards him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but you needed to know."

She nodded, "I know." She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her as she still cried.

James showed up from behind a corner as Sirius kissed her, trying to make her feel better. "You are both lucky my parents are gone this time." He smiled, "You're both welcome to stay here for the rest of the holidays if you need." Mea smiled as Sirius said thanks.

"Where are your parents?" Mea asked as they sat together later that night.

"Taking care of my grandmother. She needs help moving. Gone for the holidays, they left yesterday." James said happily, "So... talked to Lily lately?"

"Whoa, now your back to calling her Lily?" Mea laughed. "Not since we left."

"Oh." James said a little disappointed.

Mea looked out the window of the room, the rain had stopped, but it was now dark out. James and Sirius were outside of the room talking. Mea just sat on the bed and looked out the window. Mea laid down, staring up at the ceiling. She was still so shocked about her parents, but she was so much happier now.

The door opened and light poured in. Mea didn't look to see who it was, she just kept staring at the ceiling. A person laid down next to Mea. She turned and looked at Sirius who was staring at her. She blinked and looked away. "Whats wrong?" He said quietly.

"I just... I can't handle this." Mea said sitting up rubbing her forehead.

"You mean your parents?" He said sitting next to her.

"No." She turned around and lifted her face to meet his. She could see perfectly, even thought it was now dark in the room. "I love you, and I just need you to know that." She said.

He smiled, "I love you too." He kissed her, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled, giving into him.

Mea came back to her house late the night before they went back to Hogwarts. She was wearing her clothes from the day she left, but they seemed to have been washed. Mr. Harddare found her in the room grabbing all of her things she would need for Hogwarts. "Your parents miss you." He said quietly.

She looked up, "Well they can miss me all the way till summer." She said flatly and gave him a hug. "Thanks." She smiled as Sirius quietly came in. They grabbed her things and left.

When Mea got back to Hogwarts she didn't tell Lily what her parents did to make her so mad, or why Sirius left in the first place. The only people who knew were James, Sirius, and herself. And both of them promised not to tell, they understood what it would be like for her. But of course Mea told Lily, Stephanie, and Sandra everything else. And, as always, they told her all about their holidays.

Mea felt relief being back at Hogwarts, she didn't have to worry about her parents, or anything. Of course there were still classes, but Mea found herself getting better at all her classes. And things between her and Sirius were great.

One day Lily and Mea were walking through the halls as James walked past looking at his map. "Hey." Mea and Lily said. "What are you looking at?" Lily said.

"Oh this? Map of the school." James said taking this time to show off.

"Oh wow. This is really neat." Lily said as her and Mea started looking at it.

"Yeah, I made it." He added. Mea laughed, but Lily looked impressed. The three of them walked outside as a big black dog bounded up to them.

"Oh look! Lily that's the dog that was at my house!" Mea said shocked. "What's it doing here?"

"Weird. Even weirder is that map says it's..." James looked alarmed but he couldn't stop Lily in time. "Sirius." Mea thought about that for a minute, the map shows where everyone was, and it said that this was Sirius. A big black dog.

"That's odd. James I think your map is... oh my god." Mea said scared. "It is you! It has to be, how I told it about my problems, how it was at my house standing outside my... oh my god Sirius!" She shrieked as James pulled Lily and her away from everyone. Sirius changed from a dog and looked embarrassed.

"It's not a big deal." He started to act as if it was nothing.

"Not a big deal? You were standing outside my shower!" Mea said as Lily laughed loudly. James looked at Sirius impressed. And to Sirius's surprise Mea started laughing. Mea kissed him as her and Lily walked away still laughing.

"Nice job." James said laughing as well. "You think Lily would notice?" He said joking.

"Yeah." Sirius said laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Summer came, but Mea spent very little of it at home. And when she was home she wouldn't speak to her parents. She refused to eat with them or ever be in the same room as them. And that was how most of her summer was.

School started again, and things for Mea were great again. Days and classes past, and this year more than the others seemed to just pass before her eyes.

Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening. Mea turned around as she saw Harry walk up the stairs. Mea stood up and she looked at him confused. "I'm sorry." He said. "Ms. Sandony, I was just..."

Mea cut him off, "You can call me just Mea."

He nodded, "Could I ask you a few things?"

"Of course, but first, can I ask you something?" He nodded, "How did you find me?"

He held up a piece of parchment, "My fathers map, it shows..."

"Of course." Mea smiled, "He showed it to me once."

Harry smiled, "I was kind of wondering... why I was asked to tell you everything about you know, Sirius."

Mea nodded, "Dumbledore or Remus didn't tell you?" He shook his head, "Well it seems as though they should have. Anyway, I went to school with your mother, father, Remus, and Sirius. Your mother, Lily, was my best friend. And well... Sirius was boyfriend I guess." She said. "After he was captured, I never really knew what it was..." Mea stared off into the sky. Harry just stood there listening to her. "Know, he was the one who showed me this place." She smiled.

After a moment Mea turned to him smiling, "I remember when your mother and father first started dating." Harry looked confused. But he wanted her to continue, he had never heard of much of his parents.

Mea and Sirius came into the common room when James was talking to Lily, "So... want to go to Hogsmeade with me next time?" Mea rolled her eyes, expecting Lily to turn him down again. But to her shock she her Lily's voice say yes.

Mea turned around to look at Lily, "Did I just hear you say yes?" Lily laughed and nodded and James looked as thought a life long quest had been fulfilled.

In Hogsmeade Mea and Sirius saw a lot of Lily and James. They looked so happy, Mea knew it was going to take a while to get used to it when she saw him kissed her for the first time. Lily seemed happy all the time, and nothing really got to her anymore.

The next thing Mea knew Lily and James were getting married. Mea had been Lily's maid of honor, and Sandra was her bride's maid. They had lost contact with Stephanie just after school ended. Mea and Sandra had pretty pink dresses, but they were nothing compared to Lily in her beautiful white dress. Mea couldn't help be as extremely happy for Lily. Sirius was the best man, and of course he and James both looked great. Lily came down the isle as everyone looked in awe of her beauty. She had a big grin on her face and it never left for the whole ceremony. Everyone clapped loudly when they finally kissed and afterwards they had the first dance of the night.

Mea had spent the whole time with Sirius, and of course Remus and Peter were invited. Remus and Sandra were dating now, and were quite happy together at the wedding. Mea was so happy for all of her friends, everything was wonderful.

Mea was singing again and started become very popular. Her friends came to just about every show she had, even after Sandra and Remus broke up. At biggest show Mea had ever had James and Lily told her they were going to have a baby. Mea looked out on the sea of faces, but always saw her friends somewhere back at her.

James and Lily had the baby, a boy they named Harry. Both Sirius and Mea were named his godparents. Mea only had seen Harry a few times before their death. Mea was at her house when she had gotten the letter.

Mr. Harddare, one of the few staff members left after her mother had died, which was shortly after the wedding; handed her the mail. Mea opened it last. She was in a completely state of shock, but it came ever harder after it was in the paper. Mea couldn't believe it, everyone was shocked that this little boy had survived, but no one cared that the two parents were dead. What was going to happen to little Harry now? Mea started shaking and locked herself in her room. She wouldn't let anyone in until she saw Sirius below her window. She opened it, tear streaming down her face. He looked as upset as she did. She opened the window to speak to him.

"Mea?" He called up to her.

"I'll come down." she said her tears slowing down.

When she came down he held her in his arms. "I have to go now, but I will come back. And when I do promise me we will run away together."

Mea smiled, "Of course."

"I love you, good bye." He said kissing her one last time and left into the dark.

"I love you." She said in the dark as she went back to her room.

Mea waited everyday for him to return. He never did.

The next thing Mea knew it was all over the news, Sirius Black was taken to Azkaban. The people around her who put on her shows told her they always thought he was no good. Mea couldn't believe half of these people, they had sat there and told her how great he was, and then all of sudden they were saying this. Mea felt dead inside. Everything was numb, she had refused to sing. The notes just wouldn't come out of her mouth anymore. Mea had lost everyone, even Sandra was killed. Then more thought about it the less she spoke. The less she felt the need for people. The only person who was ever near her was Mr. Harddare, after two years she didn't say a word and she never left the house.

Mr. Harddare had given her the paper when he had escaped. Her looked at the picture, feeling even more pained than ever. He looked crazy, they had stolen everything after from her. He father had died a year earlier, and she was happy that James and Lily weren't here for all of this. Everything was wrong, but part of her now believed he would come back for her like her always promised. Then Mea knew, he wasn't the same anymore, Azkaban had made him crazy, and too much time had gone by. We he never came back to find her she told herself it was for the best, but she would never believe it. She still loved him.

A tear fell from Mea's eye as she spoke about all of this. "I just wished I had seen him one more time, but Remus told me he thought that I had forgotten. That he had just ruined my life, but he hadn't. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead." Mea stopped looking up at Harry. "But look at you. 16, right?"

Harry looked shocked. After everything he had just heard about he had felt her pain. Everything was great, and then all of her friends stolen from her. "Yes. But did you say _you _are my godmother?"

Mea smiled, "Yes. You're all grown up now, and I know soon you will go out into the world, but I heard Sirius offered for you to go and live with him?" Harry nodded, he still couldn't believe how she could be as cheerful as she seemed just now. "I know that was taken from you, so if you want... you are welcome to stay with me. After all I feel horrible about just leaving you after your parents died and everything. I just sort of shut down, and I haven't been a good godmother. But I hope I can try and make up for that." She smiled.

Harry nodded, "You mean that?"

"Of course, Dumbledore made it so you had to stay with your muggle relatives because there is protection there that is way beyond anything I know. But I think you should be old enough to decide where you want to live. Besides at my house it's only Mr. Harddare and I. And its way too big for just two people. Your friends, Ron and Hermione, correct?" He nodded. "Well there are a lot extra rooms, so they could come and visit whenever they wanted." She smiled. "Think about it, okay?" Harry nodded again. "Good." Mea said getting up. "I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow before I leave. And it was great to see you again, I know your parents would be so proud of you right now if they could see you." She smiled and left Harry to think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In the morning Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione. He told them about what Mea had told him, most of it anyway. He didn't really think that Mea would want everyone to know everything. "Your going to stay with her, aren't you?" Ron said.

"I guess so." Harry started to say.

"You should talk to Dumbledore first." Hermione said.

"Right." Harry said as they walked down to the great hall. As they walked in they noticed Mea speaking to Professor McGonagall, and professor Snape glaring at Mea whenever he looked at her.

"What's she doing here?" Ron asked confused. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Ron and Hermione started talking with everyone else. Harry watched Mea, wondering what he was going to do about staying with her. She looked up and spotted him. Smiling she waved and he waved back. She got up from her seat and walked over to the table. A lot of people turned around to look at who she was. Most people knew who she was, but hardly expected to see Mea Sandony here.

Mea came and sat down between Harry and Ginny Weasley. "Good morning Harry, Ron, Hermione." She said cheerfully.

Ron stopped eating his mouth full of food, "ewllo." Ron said as Mea laughed.

"Hi." Hermione and Harry said.

Ginny was staring at her in disbelieve just like Ron, "Hello, and who are you?" Mea said looking at Ginny.

"Ginny... Ginny Weasley." She started.

"My sister." Ron said finally swallowing his food.

"Ah." Mea said still smiling. Quite a few people walked over and said hello to Mea. She seemed quite happy, she didn't look much older than she did in her 7th year so she seemed to fit in quite well. Mea walked got up with Ron, Hermione, and Harry and started walking with them. "Harry, can I speak with you?" She said as they started towards their first class. "Oh, and goodbye Ron, Hermione. I'm going to be leaving soon, I hope to see you both again."

They waved and left as Mea turned to Harry. "You can still think about it Harry, but I just thought you should know I talked to Dumbledore and he said it would be alright if you want to stay with me." She smiled. "But feel free to think about it some more."

"We'll I've actually already thought about it."

"And you'll stay?" Mea said excitedly. He nodded, "Good." She said happily. "Well then it looks like I will see you when school ends... or maybe the holidays?" Harry nodded. "Okay, bye." She waved and walked back into the great hall.

Mea told Dumbledore that Harry was going to stay with her now. And she had said goodbye, "And thank you for everything." She said to Dumbledore. "And Hagrid, feel free to visit the house anytime." She said giving him a hug. "And that goes for you too." She said to Remus. She smiled as she gave him a hug, "Thanks, and please visit." Mea hugged him tightly and then walked away with Mr. Harddare.

First the time in Harry's life when the holidays came around he had a place to stay that wasn't Hogwarts or Ron's house. A place that wanted him, this was a new feeling for him. Harry had his stuff ready when Mea came with Mr. Harddare to get him. Mea was smiling as usual. It was raining but Mea had an umbrella, Ron and Hermione were going to visit their families as well. "Bye!" Mea said as she climbed into the carriage. Harry said goodbye and followed her, and he was quickly followed by Mr. Harddare who seemed much happier now that Mea was speaking.

When they arrived Mr. Harddare brought in Harry's things, "It looks like you have pick of the rooms. So choose where ever you want, except mine or Mr. Harddare, those are already taken." Mea smiled showing Harry around.

When Mea came back she found Harry had choose a room, "Ah. This was the room Sirius stayed in." Mea smiled, "He stayed with me for a little while." She said at Harry's confused look. Mr. Harddare brought Harry's thing in just a minute later. "If you need any help, anything, my room is just down there. And I'll be back in just a little bit." She smiled and left Harry there.

When Mea came back Harry had unpacked a few things. He put Hedwig's cage on a stand with Mea came in. She had in her hands a picture in a frame. She handed it to him, it was of his mother and father at their wedding. "I thought you might want that." She smiled. "You can keep it, I have more."

The next morning Harry came downstairs to find Mea and Mr. Harddare sitting at the table. "Good morning." He said.

"Morning Harry." Mea said happily.

"'Morning." Mr. Harddare said looking up from his paper. Harry noticed that on wall were a bunch of pictures that hadn't been there that night.

Mea saw him looking at them, "I found those with the ones of your parents. Like I said, I have a bunch." There was one of his mother and father together at the last day they spent at Hogwarts; next to that was one of Sirius when he was in his 6th year; next to it was a pretty girl smiling and waving, "Sandra." Mea said. Harry nodded. "Want some breakfast?" Harry sat down as Mr. Harddare handed him a plate.

After Harry and Mea ate she should him around some more, there was a hall Harry didn't see before. On the walls was a picture of everyone who had worked at the house before. A large woman Mea said was named Sissy twirled around and waved to all of them. An older man named Mr. Belete, who the one who had Mr. Harddare's job before him, simply glared and looked over his glasses at both them. At the end of the hall was a young couple who seemed happy, but still looked very serious. "My parents." Mea said icily.

"Oh. What happened to them?" Harry said.

"They died." A slight smile showed on the corners of Mea mouth. "They were into the dark arts, didn't like your mother or Sirius."

"Oh." Harry said unhappily.

"I still keep that up there, because after all... they are my parents." Harry nodded.

On the wall next between Mea's and Harry's rooms was only one picture. It was of Mea and Sirius at Lily and James's wedding. As Harry walked by he saw them dancing, he stopped and watched them for a minute. A little while later he went to his room to write to Ron and Hermione.

_Hey Hermione,_

_I got to Mea's house. This place is huge! She said that you and Ron can come visit whenever you want. It's weird to see all of these pictures of my parents and Sirius when they were younger with Mea. I've even found a few with Lupin in them. She's told me quite a few stories about them all. How's everything over there?_

_Harry_

He wrote a very similar letter to Ron and tied them to Hedwig's leg. "Go give these to Ron and Hermione. And I wait for something back." He said as she took off leaving him there. It would take some getting used to, but he was feeling more and more at home each day.

Christmas came and Harry felt somewhat like he had a family to share it with. Ron and Hermione came over later that day. Ron was in awe of how big this house was and how few of people lived there. Lupin came as well. Mea was showing Lupin around when they walked down a hall to find Ron, Hermione and Harry looking at the picture of Mea, Sirius, Remus, Sandra, Lily, and James. "Good picture don't you think?" She said over their shoulders.

Ron and Hermione jumped as Remus and Harry started laughing. "Yeah. You guys look great." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Remus laughed.

"I have another picture to show you all." Mea ran to her room and grabbed a big frame came running back. "Where do you think I should put it?" It was a picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione when the first arrived.

Remus smiled, "How about here." He put it on the wall next to the picture of the six of them at the wedding. They all stepped back to look at it, the only two pictures in this hall. Sirius, Mea, Remus, Sandra, Lily, and James were smiling and waving; next two them Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved and laughed.

"Perfect." Mea said happily.

Ron, Hermione, and Remus stayed for the rest of the holidays, but they left when they went back to Hogwarts. In May Harry got another letter from Mea:

_Harry,_

_Guess what!? I'm doing a concert! I'm going to sing again! You have no idea how happy I am. It's going to be after you guys get out for summer, but the tickets are going on sale next week. And I heard you say Ron's mum liked my music, so I sent tickets for you, Hermione and her family, and Ron and all of his. If you need more, let me know. But I from the way Ron talked about his brothers there should be enough for them to bring someone if they want. That goes the same for you, Hermione, and Ron._

_Can't wait till you guys come back, Mea._

When Harry gave Ron and Hermione the tickets Ron freaked out, "Do you have any idea how much my mum is going to love these? Tell Mea thanks, and that we'll definitely come. Are you guys going to come Hermione?"

"I'll see what my parents say, but I would think so." Hermione said looking over her book.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note - **This is my last chapter. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 14**

Harry, Hermione and her parents, Ron, Ginny, and their parents and most of their brothers, showed up to Mea's first concert in years. They were all dressed formally, as were most of the people who came as they saw when they began to sit down. The concert hall was huge; it was a surprising number of people who came. Hundreds of people began filling in the seats, all dressed as nicely as the next person. The voices of people talking could be heard all around. Mrs. Weasley kept going on about how happy she was to be here, and how nice it was of Mea to give Harry the tickets for all of them.

"I still cannot believe that Mea Sandony is your godmother Harry." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You really must thank her for us." She said with a great smile.

"Well she said that we are invited backstage afterwards, so you can tell her yourself." Harry said. He could tell her had just completely made Mrs. Weasley's day. And it was the least he could do after they made him practically part of the family.

When Hermione and her parents came and found Harry and Ron she looked great. She was wearing a beautiful pale pink dress and her parents were dressed up quite nicely. Both Harry and Hermione started laughing when Ron saw Hermione. He stood there gapping. "Ron, are you done staring at Hermione yet?" Ginny said joining them. He shook his head, he didn't even realize. He turned a bright red as the four of them walked to their seats.

The lights started to flicker, a sign that there were only a few minutes left before the show started. Before they knew it the lights went down in the seats and the stage lit up. Mea stood on the stage in a beautiful black dress with a little brooch with a bird on it that Harry had never seen her without; her hair was folded in strange ways, but she still looked great. She opened her mouth as a loud and strong voice rang out into the whole room. Mea sang many songs, and Harry noticed Ron start to fall asleep until Hermione nudged him awake. Mea's last song was a new one for her. She had told Harry she had spent a lot of time writing it.

_In the skys of perfect blue_

_Over trees and clouds silver and grey_

_Whispering nothing_

_I shall find_

_In different stairwells_

_Might have been a different life_

_But only you were there_

_To help me find my way_

_And it was only you_

_As the rain poured down her face_

_Mixing tears and blood_

_In our lives_

_Death would not be far_

_Oh but did your remember our promise?_

_She sat in her room_

_Singing and waiting_

_And then one day_

_You finally came_

_I love you the song bird called_

_The wind carried the message away_

_And then you came_

_Took her away_

_Oh this song bird wish_

_To fly once more with the wind_

The next day in the paper a picture of Mea looking very tranquil. The article was all about her concert, and how she had such a promising career but quickly disappeared; but it looked as though she might just pick up where she left off. And of course there was a little not about how the world famous Harry Potter was her godson and living with her now. When Mea read that she laughed, but she took it he didn't find it as funny. "Not much you can do about it. Might as well laugh about it." She told him when she handed him the paper.

Just then he nearly spit out what he was drinking as Mea and Mr. Harddare looked very alarmed. "Sorry, just this small little article below it..."

"Oh yes." Mea said with a slight smile that made it look as though she knew something she wasn't going to say. "It really is too bad about that. That Bellatrix Lestrange found dead mysteriously this morning. It looks as though she was killed sometime during the night, just after my concert. Too bad." She said with fake sympathy as she continued to eat. Harry gave her an odd look and just continued reading something else. He didn't seem to notice Mea's triumphant smile.


End file.
